1. Field of the Present Invention
The present invention generally relates to a method for controlling security truck door lockers and a structure for controlling security truck door lockers. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method for controlling security truck door lockers and a structure for controlling security truck door lockers in which a control device detects the unlocked/locked status of an electronic locker and changes the status accordingly, and then informs users of the current status of the electronic locker. The electronic lockers can be controlled in either an automatic-mode or manual-mode to lock and unlock.
2. Description of the Related Art
Transport via land costs much less and is much safer than transport via air or sea. However, vehicles loaded with valuable goods can be a big target for robbers.
Security trucks, which are commonly used for transporting goods, have bolts on external surfaces of their doors to lock the doors. Since the doors are difficult to open whilst driving, most robberies happen when the security trucks have stopped. Security trucks are always bulky and have multiple dead spaces where it is difficult for the drivers or operators to view the surrounding area. If the drivers or operators fail to pay close attention, the bolts are easily removed so that the doors can be opened and the goods inside access accessed, especially tiny and highly valuable electronic products such as chips or microprocessors. Once those highly valuable goods have been stolen, they are difficult to find and return to their rightful owners. Therefore, it is critical that security firms prevent robberies of security trucks.
An approach in which electronic locks are mounted on respective doors and controlled by a central control system has been previously proposed. Under that approach, electronic lockers are only unlocked from a central control system and the door(s) are opened manually only when loading and unloading. After loading or unloading, the electronic locks are locked again to prevent the doors from being unintentionally opened.
However, the above locking/unlocking mechanism has some disadvantages.
For example, even though all of the doors can be locked or unlocked at the same time by operators, the doors on the sides of the dead space of a bulky security truck are easily opened by a robber. In this circumstance, when the operators are busy unloading/loading goods at some of the doors, other opened doors can be used as an entrance for the robbers to enter the truck.
The unlocking and locking of all electronic lockers are controlled only by the operators. If the operators forget to lock the doors after loading or unloading goods, robberies can occur.
The operators cannot be informed of the current status of the electronic lockers in a timely manner, so they may misjudge the locking and unlocking operation for the lockers.
Furthermore, the operators control the locking and unlocking of the lockers from the driver's seat. If they leave the seat, others are able to take control of the electronic lockers. That raises security issues, too.
The inventors have investigated the control of security truck door lockers and finally found an improved method and a novel structure for controlling the electronic lockers of security truck doors.